The Rebellion
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: The third book in the Half-Breed Series. The war is over! Or so you thought. Something rises in the mist. A rebellion with a mysterious leader. War threatens Moonshade as he supports his growing family. Enjoy!


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Three;

The Rebellion

By: Jacob Baum

Dedicated to: Madison Harlow (Hailstorm) for being an awesome editor/friend/not really a friend but more like an unrelated sibling… thing.

Chapter 1- Moonshade

"Wake up!" Dawn said. She jumped on my chest and I wheezed. "Come on, Daddy, wake up!" she said.

"You're getting too heavy to do that." I grumbled. She turned into a scavenger and continued to jump on my chest.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled. I looked at her smug little face and her long, curly brown hair. Her hair was dyed purple at the ends. I got out of the bed and she turned into a dragon. We walked out of the cave and into the hallway. Wavepool sat next to the library door. Dawn jumped onto my shoulders and Wavepool laughed. I kissed her and walked with her down the hallway. "Ewwww… you guys are really, REALLY into each other." Dawn complained.

"Yes, and you don't need mind reading powers to see that. Right, honey." I said.

"Yes, precisely." Wavepool said and we kissed again.

"Ewwwwww." Dawn yelled and hopped down from my shoulders and ran into Hailstorm and Twister's room. Wavepool laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. Dawn came running out with Twister behind her.

"We have a surprise for you in the corridor." Twister said. I walked to the corridor and gasped. Twilight and Flare stood next to each other, facing the opposite direction as me. I cried when I saw him.

"Twilight." I cried.

"Dad?" He said and turned around. "Dad, Mom. It's been so long." I ran up to him and hugged him.

"My big boy." I said. I held him in front of me. "Look how big you got," I said, "And your voice got deeper."

"Oh, Dad." He laughed.

"A LOT deeper." I said. "Anyways, I missed you." Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. "We both missed you." I said. "My little man."

"Mom, I missed you. I missed you both." He said hugging Wavepool. "Oh, Flare and I, officially, became partners." Flare walked up to him and they held talons.

"Congratulations to the two of you." I said. "I'm so proud of you." I hugged him and patted his back. "Hey, I know someone you haven't seen in awhile. Dawn come here!" I called. Dawn scrambled into the corridor and hugged Twilight.

"Hi brother." She said.

"Sister." He replied.

"So this is the lovely dragonet who was in that egg." Flare said.

"I see that you changed a lot…" I said. "In a good way." She smiled at me.

"Well yeah because technically you're my father now. I'm not that scared to talk around family." Flare replied.

"Twilight, could you give her a hug for me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Sure, Dad." He replied and hugged Flare for me.

"You're fireproof. Wow! I didn't know that." Dawn said.

"Quite the little mind reader you got there, Dad." Twilight said

Don't use your mind reading powers on your family. That includes Flare. I said to Dawn.

Alright, I won't. She thought. Twister walked over to me.

"Hi Dad." Flare said.

"Flare! I wish I could hug you right now." He yelled.

"That's my cue." Twilight said and he hugged Flare and then he hugged Twister.

"I actually feel warmer now. In my heart and in real life. Thanks!" Twister said. "Oh, Moonshade, they're not the only ones who are here." I followed Twister to a group of three dragons. One was an Icewing, one was a Sandwing, and the other was a Nightwing.

"Starflight!" I said, hugging the Nightwing. "How's life?" I asked.

"Great, Lifegiver's been happier, now that Twilight is staying there, and he's got a partner and they're both very happy. Nightwatcher is our daughter and she's doing great. Oh, and Fatespeaker just had another two eggs." Starflight explained.

"You're starting to sound busier than Hailstorm." I said and he laughed. "Tundra, how are you?"

"Great! I think the kingdom's the happiest it's ever been…" She said. "Except for the reason we're here." I eyed Thorn and she glared at me. Flare walked up to the four of us.

"Where's my sister?" She asked. My eyes bulged and I looked at Twister. He nodded, slowly.

"Come with me." I said and walked through the halls.

"I know these halls…" She said, shocked. "Did someone hurt her?"

"No. Actually, quite the opposite." I said. I opened the door to the hospital wing. Flare screamed when she saw Spark and Crimson sitting next to an egg. "And you're just in time." Flare squealed and hugged her sister. We all looked at them in shock. Spark jumped back and batted at air.

"How?" She stuttered.

"Cool, Since I have your fire. You cancel it out. Awesome!" Flare yelled and the egg moved.

"Shhhhhhh." Spark said. The egg moved again. It cracked and moved again. It broke open and a little Skywing hopped out. His little face was just the same as a normal Skywing, except for his eyes. Instead of being grey they were black and they hid his pupils. For his small size he almost looks intimidating. Spark thought.

Just like his mother. I said. She smiled, shyly. Crimson picked up his son.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"I kind of like the name… Osprey." Spark replied.

"I love it." He said.

"Moonshade." Starflight said. "We came here to talk so let's talk."

Chapter 2- Moonshade

We all sat in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a table. "I'm King Starflight and I represent the Nightwing tribe. This is Queen Tundra and she represents the Icewing tribe. This is Queen Thorn and she represents the Sandwing tribe and this is Moonshade and he represents the Half-Breeds and the Skywing tribe. Hailstorm is celebrating the birth of her grandson." Starflight said. "Let's begin. The Tri-be has been attacking us, but we don't need another addition to this war."Tundra sat across from me, Starflight sat between me and her and across from Queen Thorn. I eyed Thorn, suspiciously.

"There's nothing I can do. They're destroying my palace." Tundra stated.

"They keep trying to find my village, but fail every time." Starflight added.

"By order of Princess Sunny, I must always fight with King Starflight. But they also are attacking my subjects as well. The assassination rate at the Scorpion Den is at an all time high according to Sixclaws." Thorn said.

"We will fight if war breaks out. But we will only fight to end it we are not tools for anyone. Also, Hailstorm says her castle is under attack too." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Wavepool asked, rubbing my back with her talon.

"The Tri-be Rebellion." I said.

"The what?" She asked.

"A group of rebellious Seawings, Icewings, and Skywings who believes that the war shouldn't have ended." I said. She sat down and put her other talon on her heart.

"My tribe." She said.

"Don't worry, were trying to figure out how to stop them." I said, putting my one talon on her head and guiding it to my shoulder, and the other talon I put on her back. "Everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." She said between tears.

"It's their choices, you can't help it." I said.

"The funny thing is… you could have." She laughed.

"Nah too many minds to read." I said and she laughed. I kissed her.

"Ewwwwwww. They're doing it again." Dawn complained.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go, we don't want to bother Daddy right now." Wavepool said, walking Dawn out of the room.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No. Don't worry. We've discussed that we will not act unless it gets too bad." Starflight said.

"Well, now I guess, time will tell." I said.

Chapter 3- Moonshade.

A.N.- I may seem like I'm in love with 3, but the next chapter is 3 years later. Plus, I have big plans for Flare and Twilight. Oooooooh, Harlow's gonna' kill me.

Dawn ran out to me. "They're here! They're here! They're here!" She screamed. I ran out into the hallway and saw who Dawn was talking about. Flare and Twilight stood next to each other in the hallway. Flare was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot.

"BY THE THREE MOONS, WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed, running them to the hospital wing. Flare screamed in pain. I ran faster as we turned the last bend and Flare screamed again. We rushed her into the hospital wing. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"WAIT HERE, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER." Twilight yelled. Flare's screams echoed from the hallways. All of a sudden, the screams stopped. Twilight slowly came through the door, with one talon behind his back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said.

"Show me?" I asked and he pulled his talon out from behind his back and held a newborn egg in his hands. "Let me see!" I said and he handed me the egg. I lifted it up to the light and saw nothing but a small dot. "It's not a Half-Breed," I said. "But a beautiful dragonet it will be." We walked into the hospital wing and sat next to Flare. I handed her the egg and she cradled it. Wavepool and Dawn entered the room and Wavepool squealed when she saw Flare. "I'm proud of you, son, but I have to warn you, kids can be your worst nightmares. You chose the right woman, she really can handle the situation, but you need to be strong and brave as well." I said.

"I know, Dad, I will." He said.

"I know you will, son. I know you will." I said. Dawn ran over to us.

"You're very happy." She said to Twilight.

"Quite the little mind reader you got there, Dad." Twilight said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said.

"Hey." Dawn complained, pushing my shoulder.

She definitely grew, but she still needs to sit on her hind legs to reach me. I thought.

"Hey." She said, again. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Starflight, Tundra, and Thorn standing in a line.

"Congratulations, but we need to talk." Starflight said.

"Let's go to the conference room to talk." I said and we walked to the room. We sat in the same order as last time.

"I can't take much more. They have discovered the entrance to the village. Moon says that they're planning an attack." Starflight said.

"The Skywings ate melting my kingdom slowly and soon they're going to hit the kingdom." Tundra said.

"And the Scorpion Den's population is dwindling down to Six...claws." Thorn said, loudly.

"We won't declare war until we have your approval, Moonshade." Starflight said.

"I don't want to, because Hailstorm won't risk any of her subjects and Wavepool.would be heartbroken if another war starts." I said.

"So we'll hold the war off." Starflight said, sadly.

"I said I didn't WANT to, but I NEED to." I said.

"So, all in favor say aye." Starflight concluded.

"Aye." Tundra said.

"Aye." Thorn agreed.

"Aye." I said.

Chapter 4- Crimson

A.N.- This next chapter is short, but very, VERY, important.

Osprey stood watch by the door. "What are you looking for?" I said. He turned to face me.

"You." He said and he jumped up and tackled me.

"You're getting to big to do that." I said.

"Come on, Dad." He whined.

"Ok." I complained. I tossed him off of me and he skidded back to face me. He jumped back at me and I tossed him back to the same spot. He jumped back at me, again. I turned to the side and threw him faster in the direction he was going. Before he could smack the wall he flared his wings and started flying. He laughed and landed.

"Dad, you're the best." He said. He bent over at held his head.

"What's happening?" I asked him. He moved his hands from his head to his neck.

"I don't know." He croaked. He started breathing heavily and put his hands on his chest. He screamed. "MY WINGS!" He screamed. All of a sudden, his wings burst into flames.

"Honey, get some water." I said.

"Ok!" Spark screamed and ran away.

"Dad! I'm freaking out! Help me! I'm scared!" He screamed.

"Shhhh. No, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm here. Don't worry." I cooed.

"Thanks, Dad." He said, smiling. His wings put themselves out.

"I got the water." Spark yelled.

"It's ok. They put themselves out." I said.

"I'll put this here just in case." She said.

"Yeah." I winced.

Chapter 5- Moonshade

"Come on, Daddy. Wake up!" Dawn yelled. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Dawn, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you have any… feelings for anyone in the castle?" I asked.

"No… well, sort of." Dawn said.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Canary." She said.

"Is he that wimpy one?" I asked.

"No, that's Merlin…" She said, extending a hand to the large guard by the library door. "That's Canary."

"Wow!" I said. He looked over at us and smiled. He walked over to us.

"Hey, Dawn." He said. "Who's this?"

"This is my dad." Dawn introduced.

"Hi, sir." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hello, and call me Moonshade." I said.

"Ok, Moonshade." He said and Dawn sighed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 4, why?" He said.

"Wow! I just wanted to know before I let my daughter-" I started.

"Be with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said.

"So that's where you've been this past year." I said to Dawn and she put her tail in front of her talons.

"I know a lot about your daughter and she's the perfect one for me. I won't do anything to her." He said.

You fools, in between the library and the main hall. Keep going! Someone thought.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled and the wall exploded. I covered Dawn and Canary's heads and turned around. A small Skywing stood in front of us. His eyes were the same color as his pupils. "Who do you think you are?"

"Hi. I'm Merlin, leader of the Tri-be Rebellion and that's all you need to know about me." He said.

"You seem pretty scrawny to be the leader of a terrorist group." I said.

"Am I?" He asked, evilly. His wings burst into flames and he threw a ball of fire at us. Twilight ran in front of us and the flames flew off of his wings.

"Just in time." He said.

"WHAT?!" Merlin yelled. Twlight ran up to him and fought. He shoved Merlin back through the hole in the wall. Merlin took flight and started to fly away. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He screamed as he flew away. I turned to Dawn and Canary. They sat there and Dawn held on to Canary.

"You kids ok?" I asked and they nodded. She looked at him.

"You like this." She said.

How does she know? He thought.

She can read minds. You're going to have to get used to it if you choose her. I told him.

"Choose her?" He asked.

"My assumptions about Skywings were correct." I whispered. "To be your partner."

"Oh. I'm not thinking about that yet." He said, realizing.

"Really. My son chose his partner when he was your age." I said patting Twilight's back. "He didn't have kids until...NOW." I said.

"Ok guys, let's focus on Merlin." Twilight said, annoyed. "How did he do that?!"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we can do something to stop him. I just need to do more research." I said.

"Do it or else this war will never end." Twilight said.

"But there's so much I'm expecting in life and Wavepool-" I stuttered.

"Mom will understand. Plus, we might not have a life if this war doesn't end." Dawn said.

"I guess you're right." I said sadly.

"Should we tell her?" Canary asked.

"I guess we should." I suggested.

"Tell who, what?" Wavepool asked.

"I'm going to spend a lot of time in the library." I said.

"Sure, how long?" She asked.

"A few months." I guessed.

"Months!" She yelled. "Moonshade are you sure about this?"

"I have to. It's to end the war." I said.

"WAR!" She screamed.

"Oh, I forgot. I never told you." I said.

"Just go." She cried and ran away. I stepped forward, but Twilight stopped me.

"Let her go. She needs to calm down." He said.

"I'll calm her down." I said and I walked into our room. Wavepool cried on the bed with her head in her talons. "Honey, I know you're mad. I didn't even want a war, but we need one for a safer life for our grandson. The palace isn't safe."

"That's not what I'm sad about. I'm sad because you're not going to see us for months." She said. I picked her head out of her talons and held it in front of mine.

"You know what, I'm going to make you a promise. You can visit me anytime you want and you'll see me every night when I come to sleep with you. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." She sniffled and I smiled.

"That's the girl I chose to be the mother of my children." I said and kissed her.

Chapter 6- Dawn

Canary sat in front of me. His talons were on my shoulders and mine were on his back. He bent his arms so that I fell closer to him. "I sense love. You love me." I said.

"About that… I have a question. Will you be my partner?" He asked.

"I know you'd be heartbroken if I refuse and I really want to say yes…" I said, "But I'm not ready yet, sorry." He looked heartbroken and moved his talons from my shoulders. He tried to get up but I pushed him down and kissed him. "Listen, I'm going to promise you something. As soon as my fifth birthday comes, that's in one month, you can be my partner." I reasoned.

"You promise." He said, warily.

"Yes." I said. I love him so much. I just wish I wasn't so scared of him. I thought. I got up and walked out of the room I turned down the hall to the library. I opened the door and saw my dad sitting at a desk reading a scroll. "What are you reading, Dad?" I asked.

"What's with the new change in my name?" He asked.

"I feel older because Canary asked me to be his partner. I said no, but I promised him I would be his partner in one month." I told him.

"Your birthday." He said and I nodded. "Well anyway, I'm reading about the curses that are common amongst Skywings-"

Boring. I thought, blocking him from reading my mind. All of a sudden, a Nightwing burst through the door.

"Lifegiver, what are you doing here?" Starflight asked.

"I heard about the attacks and I came to check on you." Lifegiver answered.

"Don't you have more things to worry about, for instance, Firefly." Starflight said. "F-f-f-f." He screamed.

"Dad." Lifegiver cried.

"Starflight." Dad yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lifegiver asked and Starflight sighed.

"I need to tell you more about Jade Mountain Academy." Starflight explained, tears dripping from his eyes. "The attacks killed most of the original students, but it also killed many, young dragonets. Including your older sister, Firefly, and many more of your siblings." He started to cry.

"No." Lifegiver said covering his mouth with his hands.

"We tried to save them, but when the fire was put out… It was too late." Starflight said between tears. "We found their six little bodies, in a huddle, with black scars all over their bodies." I put a talon on my heart and the other I used to cover my mouth. My dad screamed as well.

"I see them. By the three moons-" He started and began to cry. I read Starflight's mind and saw six baby dragonet bodies in a circle with black scars all over their bodies. Between the scars were patches of purple-black scales. I cried out at the sight and ran out of the library. I saw Hailstorm pinning a Skywing to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIED!" Hailstorm screamed.

"I told you that Hailstorm was your aunt but really Hailstorm is your father." The Skywing said calmly. "You also had a sister, but your mother and your sister were killed in the Jade Mountain Massacre. Your sister had no children, but she had a partner. She was about to have her eggs when she was killed and I should know because I'm her partner's sister."

"WHAT, CYCLONE?! WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" Hailstorm yelled.

"I don't know. Nobody does. Some even say he was killed too." Cyclone pleaded.

"Thanks for talking." Hailstorm said. "Good bye." Hailstorm walked down the hallway and I went back into the library. Tears were still dripping from Starflight's eyes.

"Dad, it's getting late. Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and we walked down to the cave where we were staying. Mom was in their bed and I slipped into mine. "Hey, Dawn."

"Yeah Dad." I said.

"Did you tell Mom the exciting news?" He asked.

"No." I said, warily.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Well, come my birthday next month… I'm going to have a partner." I said, excitedly.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Canary." I answered.

"Is that that scrawny Skywing." She asked and Dad made signaling motions for her to stop.

"No, that's Merlin..." I started and Canary opened the door. "That's Canary."

"Wow!" Mom said.

"Don't you start liking Skywings. I chose you and you chose me." Dad said and Mom kissed him.

"I chose you because I love you." She said.

"Dawn, I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"As long as it's all right with my parents." I said and we looked at Mom and Dad.

"Go for it." Mom said.

"Knock yourself out." Dad said. Canary smiled and slipped into my bed. We kissed and fell asleep.

Chapter 7- Twilight

I ran through the hallway until I found the door that was marked "Hospital". I opened the door and saw Flare sitting next to our eggs. She cradled one and left the other in the nest. "Are you keeping the egg warm?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, but I was also telling it that it's dad would be there to see it hatch." She said.

"I'm going to be here when it hatches, don't worry." I said, calmly.

"I know, but you've been spending way too much time with your father that it seems that you're forgetting you're going to be a father." Flare argued.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, "I'm too excited to see my children." One of the eggs moved. "Look." I said, in wonder. The egg moved again. It moved a third time and this time it cracked. The crack spread and chips started to fall from the sides of the crack. Soon the hole was big enough so that a tiny dragonet could fit his head through. He had red-orange scales and looked exactly like me but with larger wings.

"What are we going to call him?" Flare asked.

"Me."I said in shock.

"You name one and I name the other, that was the deal." She said.

"I was thinking of the name… Meteor." I said, nudging Meteor with my nose.

"I love it." She said, cheerily and the second egg cracked. Shards of egg fell to the ground as the small snout popped out. The snout resembled a Skywing's snout and the rest of the head pulled itself through. It's horns looked like a Nightwing's horns on a Skywings face. It pulled itself back into the shell. We both laughed. "I have the perfect name for you." Flare said and I picked the little dragonet out of the egg and smashed it before she could run back in. Her wings weren't as large as Meteor's and her body style was more like a Skywings. She had gills lining her throat and a bioluminescent scale at the end of her tail. "Rebel." Rebel glared at me.

"Now that's no way to treat your father." I said straightening up. Flare laid her head on my shoulder and her talon on my chest. "Speaking of Dads, I need to tell mine about Meteor and Rebel."

"But your dad doesn't know I even had Rebel." Flare said and I put the little dragonet on my shoulder.

"AWRK!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." I said, lowering Rebel to the ground.

"Awrk?" She asked and I ran off. I found the library and entered without warning. Starflight was behind the librarian table and Dad was at the desk in the corner.

"Dad, don't you want to meet your grandchildren?" I asked.

"Grandchildren?" He asked back.

"Yes grandchildren. Flare had two dragonets, Meteor and Rebel." I explained.

"Man, I'm getting old." He said.

"That's nothing, your father is-" Starflight started.

"What about my father?" Dad asked.

"My kids have a GREAT-grandfather?" I asked, skeptically.

"Apparently." Dad said.

"Forget I even said anything." Starflight interjected.

"I won't." Dad said, returning to his work.

"Mom's going to be in the hospital to see my kids, why can't you?" I asked, spitefully and I started to walk out.

"Wait." Starflight said. "I'd like to come."

"See, even he comes." I said, angrily and left in a storm. We made it to the hospital wing and Mom was already there. Dawn and Canary were with her. "Rebel! Meteor!"

"Awrk!" They cheered at the same time and ran over to me. I held them in my arms and cradled them gently.

"He wouldn't come, I couldn't get him to." I said.

"Maybe he'll come sometime else." Flare said hopefully. I heard Mom gasp and turned around to see Dad standing there.

"Dad, you came!" I shouted. I put Meteor and Rebel on the ground and hugged my dad. "Meteor, Rebel, this is Grandpa Moonshade."

"Well when you say my name like that I really do feel old." He said. Rebel and Meteor hid behind my legs.

"But it's true." I complained.

"Also, I know if I had known my dad was alive, you wouldn't be that scared." He complained back.

"Hold on." I said and pushed Meteor forward with my talons. He ran back behind my leg. I used my nose to shove Rebel forward. Her bright green eyes stared at my dad. She crept slowly forward and put her talon on my dad's.

"I see why you called her Rebel." Dad said.

"Actually, Flare named her. I named Meteor." I said.

"I think it's just Grandma Hailstorm likes the name." Dad laughed.

"WHAT?!" Hailstorm yelled.

"We were just talking about how GRANDMA Hailstorm loves her little granddaughter's, Rebel's, name." Dad said sarcastically.

"NOW YOU'R- You know, I actually like that name." Hailstorm said.

"See I told you." He said to Rebel who was on his shoulder. "Am I some kind of stool Dawn did this too." Rebel rubbed her head on my dad's head and I laughed. I found Meteor and picked him up. He stared at me with, wide, fiery blue eyes. His body and eyes made him look like a flame. I put his head against my chest and he closed his eyes. I turned and walked to Flare.

"He's so peaceful." I said and he reached out to Flare. I grabbed his arm, but it was too late. Meteor's talon rested on Flare's chest. His talon sat gingerly on her chest. "He inherited my fireproof scales." I handed Meteor to her and she rocked him gently. He fell asleep slowly.

"Awrk?" Rebel asked.

"Shhhhhh." I said and she just blinked at me. I lit up the end of my tail and she copied me. I smiled and picked her up. "Here" I said, extending Rebel's talon. "Touch her claw with yours." Flare took her free arm and touched Rebel's claw. Nothing happened. "Good, Now hold talons." I said and Flare grabbed Rebel's talon. Nothing happened and I handed Rebel to her. Rebel closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Thanks for coming, they have to sleep, so goodbye." I whispered. We all said goodnight and went to our rooms.

Chapter 8- Wavepool

I love him so much I thought as we walked together back to our room. When we got there, I turned and faced Moonshade. "You spend too much time in the library." I said to him. "You refused to come to our grandchildren's birth celebration. I did not choose you for that."

"I love you too." Moonshade said. "Wavepool, I did not want to go because, I knew, we might not have grandchildren very long if the attacks continue. By all the moons, their next attack might be the hospital wing." I looked into his eyes and he put his talons on the small of my back. "I promise you that by the time we get back from ending this war, I will spend most of my time with you." He said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I do promise." He answered and brought his hands down to my waist. He pulled me in closer and kissed me.

Oh, I do love him. It's also very hard to stay mad at him. I thought as we kissed. When he pulled back he looked at me.

"So what is it?" He asked, "My Nightwing face? Or is it the fact that I can read minds? Or-"

"The fact that I love you so much?" I asked.

"Hey…" He said, "That's what I was going to say." I laughed and kissed him again. We laid down in the bed.

"What are you researching, anyways?" I asked.

"I was researching the common curses, vexes, spells, and birth defects. So far I've read through curses, hexes, and spells and I've found nothing. If I find something in birth defects… we're in trouble." He said.

"Why are we in trouble?" I asked.

"I can lift a curse, I can stop a hex, and I can break a spell, but I can't cure a birth defect. So far I found nothing, but…" He said.

"You can still find something." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, laying down in the bed.

"Of course." I told him.

"When I asked you to marry me, why did you say yes?" He asked me.

There's a lot of reasons I thought. "There's a lot of reasons." I said a loud. You're smart. I thought. "You're smart." I told him. You're easy to forgive I thought. "You're easy to forgive." I said. And you're beautiful. I thought. "And you're beautiful." I said. He shifted so that he could hold the back of my head.

"Well, I asked you because you're the smartest Seawing ever, you're always easy to forgive, but impossible to forget, and YOU are beautiful." He said. "I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I said and we fell asleep.

I woke up and Moonshade was gone. He'll be fine. He's in the library. I thought. But is he really. By all the moons, what if Merlin took him?! I thought. I jolted out of the bed and ran into the library. Moonshade sat at a desk reading and Starflight sat at the librarian desk. "Moonshade!" I yelled and ran over to hug him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You had me worried sick!" I said. "I thought you were captured by Merlin!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I would never let that happen. There's too much for me to live for." He comforted.

"Then why stay in the library?" I asked.

"Because I need to know how defeat Merlin." He argued.

"You can't, his wings light on fire." I cried and he sighed.

"You're right. His wings light on fire." He said, his eyes widening. "You're exactly right! His wings light on fire." My eyes widened.

"WINGS OF FIRE!" We yelled in unison.

Chapter 9- Moonshade

Wings of Fire. Wings of Fire. Wings of Fire. I thought frantically. Which means the thing can destroy him is the… "Eye of Onyx." I said.

"What about it?" Wavepool asked. Starflight slowly crept out of the spot he was hiding in while we were arguing.

"It's what we need to stop him, but that's with Queen Thorn. It'll take her a few days to get her here, unless." I said lifting my hand in the air and revealing the ring.

"But we've never seen the Sandwing palace." Wavepool said.

"I have." Starflight spoke out.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking the ring off.

"Totally. I'll be back in a jiffy." He said, taking the ring from me and putting it on. He slowly started melting away and was totally gone in one minute. We waited, silently, for about five minutes. Starflight returned with a large Sandwing with a crest of gold with a single heart of onyx in the center of her forehead.

"Thorn, did Starflight update you on the situation?" I asked.

"Yeah and I will join you." She said.

"There's a few more people we need besides you." I informed. "We need Twilight to protect us, Starflight as backup, You to defeat him, and myself as back up." Starflight nodded and I walked out of the library and walked over to the hospital.to the hospital. Twilight and Flare slept on the ground. Flare slept with her back against his chest and Meteor and Rebel slept in front of Flare.

Awwww! I heard Wavepool think. I touched Twilight's forehead and he slowly woke up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." I said to him and he yawned.

"Dad…" He said. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help." I said and Flare shifted. Twilight put his hand on her back. "We know how to defeat Merlin, but we need you. You're the only one who can protect us from Merlin. Will you help?"

"As long as Flare doesn't get to know." He whispered.

"That's where you come in Wavepool." I told Wavepool. "Since you'll be staying here you can help keep Flare, Meteor, and Rebel asleep."

"I'm on it." Wavepool said, strongly.

"That's the girl I married." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Then I guess I'm in." Twilight said.

"That's my big brave boy." I said, still smiling. He smiled at me and we all, except for Wavepool walked back to the library. On the way, I stopped and searched for Merlin's mind and I connected with him. I'm a spy working for the Rebellion and I bring good news. Queen Hailstorm will be at the conference room in two minutes. That's right in between the library and the cafeteria. Be there in two minutes and you can kill her then. I told him and he laughed maniacally. "TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM, QUICK! WE ONLY HAVE TWO MINUTES!" I screamed and we ran as ast as we could to get to the conference room. We made it wit two seconds to spare before Merlin blew down the wall and barged in.

"You again." He growled. Twilight jumped in front of us before Merlin could spurt a flame at us. Merlin tried again, but Twilight blocked that one too.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Twilight said. "His fire is unusually hot." Thorn took of the Eye of Onyx, which was around her neck, and she jumped out in front of Twilight, holding the Eye of Onyx in front of her.

"Ohhhhhh. What's that going to do?" Merlin taunted. The wing-like engravings began to glow and radiate heat. Abruptly, a ray of fire shot from the sphere and smacked into the chest of Merlin. He screamed as his eyes returned to green and his wings put themselves out. He fell to the ground panting. He looked up at us. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed and jumped at us. Thorn held the Eye of Onyx out further and it touched Merlin's chest. He screamed and lightning erupted from the sphere. In a flash, our biggest threat vanished into a cloud of dust.

"I never thought it would be that easy." Twilight said and we all laughed. I closed my eyes and connected to all of the known Rebellion generals.

This is a message to all Rebellion Generals. I thought. Merlin is dead and without him, you're weak. Surrender now. I heard a lot of them fall to their knees, but they were all thinking the same thing.

Retreat.

Epilogue- Moonshade

After defeating Merlin, all of the generals retreated and they surrendered. The Rebellion was wiped from existence. As for us, Thorn returned to the palace, Hailstorm and her family ruled the kingdom peacefully, and My family and Starflight went to the Nightwing village. Moonwatcher was there to greet us. "Mom." I said when I saw her.

"Hello Moonshade." She said.

"Guess who became a father while I was gone?" I said.

"Don't tell me you had another one." She complained and I laughed.

"No, but this one here," I said walking behind Twilight who was holding Meteor. I put my talon on his shoulder. "Had two children."

"I brought one, his name's Meteor, if you would like to hold him." Twilight said and Moonwatcher nodded. Twilight handed Meteor to her and she looked down at him and smiled.

"Your father would be proud." She said.

"I am." I replied.

"I know you are, but I'm talking about your father." She said.

"My father." I said in disbelief.

"Yes your father, would you like to meet him?" She asked.

"I have a father?" I asked back.

"Hold on." Moonwatcher said and she turned her head as if signalling someone to come over to us. A giant dragon who was almost too big to fit in the village, trudged over to us. If he was the same size as us, he would look exactly like me, but with a slightly smaller teardrop-like scale than me.

"Hello." He said, "I'm Darkstalker."

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed

Prophecy: Book Four;

The Three Moons

Preview- Moonshade

"Darkstalker." Wavepool said, "The 2000 year old legend, is your father."

"Apparently." I said and we laid down next to each other.

"He was- is- an Animus Dragon, right?" She asked me.

"So that might make me be one too." I said.

"You never tried?" She asked and I shook my head. "I guess now is the perfect time." I nodded and picked up a rock and held it out in front of me.

"Go and make my father, Darkstalker, the same size as my mother, Moonwatcher." I said to the rock. Faster than I could throw it, the rock rose out of my hand and flew down the path to My dad's room. I sat there with my jaw hanging wide opened. I'm an Animus Dragon. I thought.


End file.
